survivor_washingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Snider
Hunter Snider is the host of Survivor Washington. He also acts as the Executive Producer, Casting Director, Lead Editor, Art Director, and Cinematography Director. Biography Snider was born in Puyallup, Washington, but grew up primarily in Sumner, Washington. After graduating from Sumner High School in 2016, he attended Chapman University. Currently, he attends the University of Arizona as a Film and Television major. He is a former contributor to the All the Fixins Podcast. In 2014, Snider founded Survivor Washington as a CAS project for the International Baccalaureate program, alongside former Assistant Producer, Aaron Vincent. In 2015, the first season was filmed and had a very successful reception. Since then, Snider has been focused on building the community of Survivor Washington. Snider is also well known in the Survivor community for creating the "Igor Korotayev" twitter account. Here, he played a Russian immigrant with broken English who frequently communicated with Survivor contestants and Survivor fans. Most of the humor was outlandish, strange, and shocking to many of the viewers, but the unique commitment Snider had to the character made it a favorite among many. Others, however, had very negative views on the account. Snider's birthday is June 19. He can be followed on Twitter @thehuntersnider. Producing Survivor Washington Snider has hosted Survivor Washington since its inception in 2015. Snider had formerly competed in and hosted many online games prior to this point, and was an avid fan of many other Live Reality Games. Snider claims his inspiration was from Survivor Maryland. Coupling together with Aaron Vincent, one of Snider's closest friends who was also a Survivor fan, the two gathered a crew and cast to work on their own series for their International Baccalaureate CAS project. Hunter's one demand, however, was that he would be the one who would get to host. As the show's editor, he overcame several obstacles in the first season. With much of the footage missing due to technical errors, Snider had to fill the voids so that the story of Survivor Washington: Sumner was in tact. Additionally, Snider is also present in almost all important events in the game such as challenges, Tribal Councils, and twists. In challenges, Hunter serves as the official referee, making commentaries as challenges progress for the benefit of the viewers. While officiating a challenge, Hunter reserves the right to disqualify a player at any point during a challenge if foul play is caught. By the second season, Snider had learned to begin to grow into his own hosting body, as much of the first season's commentary stated that he was too much like Jeff Probst. In Survivor Washington: Orting, Snider became more at ease, bringing humor into the roll of hosting, while having an relaxed yet vigilant stance over his contestants. Snider has stated in exit interviews he hopes to find more of his true hosting-self in future iterations. Trivia * Hunter keeps almost every piece of art as a souvenir, and is currently working on a shrine to Survivor Washington. * In Hunter's first season, he had an altercation with a camera man that ended up with Hunter firing the individual on the spot. * Hunter's favorite moment in Survivor Washington was arriving on location for the very first time in Sumner, and seeing the contestants, who had all arrived early, eagerly awaiting him. References